Tanner's Tales: It Happened One Christmas
by retirw
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the boys are trying to get Billy and the Potter kids home for Christmas


Their not mine. I don't make money from them.

It Happened One Winter

A Tanner Tale

Old West

The children had been on the stage returning from visiting with Judge and Evie Travis for Christmas. When the stage failed to appear the regulators rode out. Finding the looted stage and dead driver and guard they tracked down the bandits. They had been headed to Mexico to dispose of their loot. The children had been taken surprisingly good care of during the 3 days they had been in the raiders' hands. After all they would be more valuable in good health.

Despite the care taken in laying the ambush a fire fight had occurred. The quick thinking children had snuck into the rocks and gone to ground. Only when they were called out by the familiar voices did they leave their hiding spot.

The injured Tanner had discovered a small cave. The injured and the children were hidden inside until the others disposed of the bodies and made certain that there were no more bandits around. Determining that Ezra and Vin's injuries were more painful than dangerous, it was decided they would travel by moonlight that night in an effort to get the children home for Christmas.

7777777

Trying to be gentle as possible Chris, Buck, Josiah and Nathan settled Ezra into the straw filled wagon. While JD kept the team of horses from moving. Nathan carefully covered him with a blanket to protect him from the deep cold. One last time the healer bent to check on his drugged patient.

"Wish Vin coulda kept that tea down. It's gonna be a miserable trip for him." Nathan sighed as he climbed out of the wagon. The four men turned and entered the cave intent on moving the injured tracker.

They returned carefully supporting Vin between them. Each man moved cautiously to avoid slipping on the icy ground. Remaining as still as possible so as not to upset the delicate balance didn't keep the sharpshooter from expressing his displeasure at the proceedings.

"I ain't riding in tha wagon like a women!" Vin protested.

"You can't ride, besides Peso's lame." Buck huffed back.

"How bad?" Vin's worried voice demanded.

"He'll be fine if you don't strain him worse." Chris hissed stiffening as a foot slid under him. Breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't fall they continued their shuffle towards the wagon. Soon the disgusted tracker was settled next to the sleeping Ezra. Despite Tanner's slapping hands Buck tucked him in snugly.

"Go momma JD and leave me be," Vin snarled.

"Scrawny little fella like you needs to be tucked in warm. You could freeze something important off." Buck teased good naturedly.

"Ez alright?" Vin asked softly reaching over to tuck the gambler's blanket a little snugger.

"He should be, we need to keep him warm as we can though." Nathan fussed worry clearly seen in his eyes.

"He'd be a might warmer iffen ya was to bundle us tagether." Vin suggested hesitantly. Nathan smiled and ruffled Vin's hair in a patent Wilmington gesture.

"Sure enough," Nathan climbed into the wagon and rearranged the bedding so that the two men were cocooned together. Vin sniffed derisively at Buck's teasing grin. Shifting uncomfortable he eased Ezra's head onto his shoulder.

"Here now you two bundle up good it's cold this evening" Josiah ordered as he lifted the Potter children into the wagon.

"You need to sit still so you don't jar Vin and Ezra now." Chris reminded gently as he lifted Billy Travis up.

"Yes sir!" the children chorused as they snuggled down in a nest of blankets. JD took up the reins and clicked to start the team moving.

"I figure 5 maybe 6 hours to home," Nathan muttered.

"At least we have a full moon tonight," Buck agreed.

7777777

"How are you doing?" Chris asked Vin when they stopped to rest the horses. "I'se fine, Chris we best not stop no more. It's gonna get killin' cold." Vin's eyes lingered on the sky.

"Damn! We ought to make better time now that we hit the stage road anyway." Larabee growled.

"We's holdin' up ya jus' keep on goin'," Vin ordered his eyes dark with pain.

"Lousy way for kids to spend Christmas Eve" Chris sighed.

7777777

"Mr. Vin could you tell us a story?" Beth Potter asked through chattering teeth. "It's all dark and kind of scary," she admitted.

"Junior doesn't have a dozen words in him a day," Buck snorted in disbelief.

"Vin tells them stories all the time, Buck," JD said. Surprised looks were exchanged by the older men. They hadn't realized Vin spent anytime with the town's children.

"Sure Sugar Foot, how 'bout y'all scootin' up close so's we keep Ez warmer. That's fine, now what kinda story do yah want ta hear?" Vin asked.

"Something about danger," Tom Potter suggested excitedly.

"Traveling," Billy spoke up, not certain he wanted to hear something scary after their recent trouble.

"Love," Beth begged prompting a quiet snicker from Buck. The little girl was deeply smitten by Vin.

"This is going to real interesting," Buck smirked. His eyes twinkled. "Vin Tanner telling love stories," he chuckled sharing a grin with the others.

"Danger, travelin' and love, rekin I only know one story wit' all them things in it." Vin said thoughtfully. "Long time ago they's this young feller. His name was Joe, he lived way off east a here." Vin drawled.

Ezra grunted painfully when they hit a rough patch and woke. "Go back ta sleep, Ez" Vin soothed.

"That doesn't seem to be an option at this time," Ezra hissed. "I believe you were telling our young friends a story." Ezra reminded.

"So I was," Vin sighed and settled the gambler back against him in an effort to cushion the ride.

"Now ever'thin' weren't sunshine and flowers 'round them parts, but Joe were doing alright. Rekin he figured he had the world by the tail." Vin said thoughtfully. "Had him a good job. Was fixin' ta get hitched to his sweetheart. Yeah, I rekin ole Joe thought he was in deep clover. It was then thing went bad in a hurry."

"See a spell back his part a tha country had been took over by a bunch a carpetbaggers wit' soldjers ta back 'em up. They had done took over, orderin' folks around. Now this all happened a mighty long time ago so things was a might different then they are now." Vin looked at the rapt children intently.

"Go on Vin," JD urged getting drawn into the unfolding story. Ezra even seemed to be listening to Tanner's tale.

"Things hit ole Joe in a hurry, just one misery after another. His little gal come to him before tha weddin' and tolt him she were gonna have a baby." Vin drawled. Buck growled and moved forwards intent on stopping the too adult story.

"Let him be," Chris ordered.

"This doesn't sound like a kid's story," Buck hissed.

"Just keep listening. Vin's not going to tell them something he shouldn't." Josiah had a strange look on his face.

"Ole Joe was some upset. Tha whole town would shame him fer takin' advantage of that little gal. Upshot of it was though that baby couldn't possibly been hissen. If he were ta tell folds that she'd a been in a bad way. They kilt gals fer less in that part a the world. See Joe loved her somethin' fierce. He musta figured they's somebody else she felt soft for. So Joe decided ta go 'head and marry her. Then send her away ta stay wit' kin. It was the onliest way he could figure ta keep her safe. Lettin' 'em put tha shame on him." Vin told his story.

"'Member me tellin' yah 'bout them carpetbaggers? Well, tha' winter they went and stirred up a hornets nest. Sent out this paper from tha capital. Upshot of it were ever'body had ta go ta they's homeplace. That way them folks could git a head count and slap a tax on 'em. It was a mighty poor time ta be travelin'. It'd take 3 maybe 4 days ta travel that far. Baby was due jest any time now. They's robbers and wild critters stalkin' them roads. Weren't nothin' for it, they had ta go."

"Musta a been mighty worryin'' fer Joe, out there wit' nothing but a walkin' stick ta pertect 'em. That little gal she were real calm like tolt him ever'thin' was gonna work out jes' fine and fer him ta stop frettin'. Joe probably wasn't feelin' good 'bout tha whole thin' though. Cain't help but think ole Joe were feelin' a might small fer such a powerful important job.

They finally come ta town and things was a mess. Little ole place was fair ta bustin' out at tha seams. Sa many folks had come ta be counted. Joe was ready ta pull his hair out. Couldn't find no place ta stay all tha hotels and boardin' houses was full up. Couldn't find a room nowhere. Baby was comin' and he didn't have a doctor nor a place fer her ta stay. This one hotel feller said it weren't much but thy could use a stall in tha livery out back of his place." Vin paused a moment exchanging a look with Chris. Josiah sat stiffly in the saddle listening intently.

"Sa Joe cleaned outta stall best he could fer her. Put down fresh hay in tha manger so's tha baby had it a place ta lay. Made up a pallet fer his gal ta rest and waited. I always figured he musta delivered that baby. Leastwise I never heard tell of no midwife er such. Always wondered how Joe felt 'bout things. Bein' a pa's mighty hard work. God picked ole Joseph jest tha same as he done Mary." Vin mused.

"The baby was Jesus?" Billy blurted in amazement.

"Yep, Can yah feel tha wonder of it Billy." Vin held out his hands like he was cradling a baby. "Bein' able ta touch tha face a God." Vin whispered.

Except for the jingle of harness they rode silently for a long time.

"I never thought how important picking the right pa to raise Jesus must have been," JD sighed.

"Joseph's story. I've heard the Christmas story all my life, even told it a few times. This is the first time Joseph ever seemed like a real person." Josiah breathed.

"God needed him somebody to teach the son of God how to be a man." Buck smiled softly and nodded.

"I can just see Joseph fretting and worrying himself sick while he waited" Nathan's voice was heavy with emotion. Unaware his hands were positioned to catch a newborn. Ezra's smile was laden with emotion. He tucked the blanket around the now dozing tracker. Being careful not to waken the children snuggled all down his side.

"I will always remember this telling of our Lord's birth," A gentle hand came to rest on the soft curls.


End file.
